Juguemos a querernos
by Gorath089
Summary: Solo falta una caricia o un beso para darnos cuenta que caimos en la locura


Juguemos a querernos

Ben 10 no me pertenece

"_Solo basta una simple caricia o un beso para dejarnos llevar por la locura"_

Supongo que era inevitable, muchas de las cosas que menos nos esperamos empiezan como un simple juego, una cosa que nos parece insignificante ante cualquier consecuencia, un sueño infantil que no puede ser roto fácilmente y que si no se tiene cuidado corrompe el alma de cualquier persona que se atreva a meterse en este juego… un juego de amor.

Difícilmente alguien puede darse cuenta cuando ha empezado ya uno de estos actos, normalmente nos parece lo más simple del mundo, una simple mirada puede empezar todo a veces, pero finalmente no importa quien haya empezado tal cosa, las dos personas terminan teniendo la culpa por no poner un alto.

Pero en mi caso fue diferente… muy diferente. Todo paso un verano cualquiera, en el que yo no esperaba que ciertos acontecimientos cambiaran mi vida, en cierta manera el viaje me obligo a cambiar mi manera de pensar, sobre todo de mi primo.

Él era el típico niño, molesto, tonto, de libre espíritu, siempre rompiendo cada una de las reglas que se le ponían enfrente, todo lo contrario de mi, pero había algo en el, algo que lo hacía especial y no me refiero al aparato que traía en su brazo. El siempre actuaba de una manera muy extraña para mí.

No fue hasta cierto día en el que el fin del verano se aproximaba que me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que no eran fáciles de expresar. Las aventuras se habían acabado, los momentos de héroes eran menos comunes en cada momento, por lo que nos dedicamos el resto del verano a disfrutarlo como niños normales.

Todo iba muy bien, salir a parques de diversiones, visitar playas, pasar horas eternas en centros comerciales para la desgracia de Ben, pero él nunca se quejo… bueno casi nunca. Pero el día en que nos sentamos juntos para ver una película en el camper del abuelo algo salió fuera de lo normal.

Su cercanía fue de repente algo extraña, se podría decir que muy reconfortante, podía sentir el calor que salía de su cuerpo a cada momento. Ya muchas veces habíamos estado en contacto, principalmente cuando el tenia que salvarme de alguna desgracia, pero esto era totalmente diferente, mi corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza inexplicable, y un leve sonrojo salía de mis mejillas, solo con verlo sentía que todas las cosas malas del mundo no importaban.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles de llevar para mi (o eso pensaba yo), cada momento que pasaba algo nuevo y diferente, un leve roce de nuestros brazos, nuestras manos llegaban a tocarse sin querer provocando un fuerte sonrojo, cuando estábamos aburridos nuestros dedos se buscaban instintivamente y pasábamos minutos sintiendo la calidez del otro, mientras el abuelo creía que nosotros estábamos viendo alguna película dormía, sin notar que nuestras manos se entrelazaban poco a poco. Para ser honesta las cosas nunca pasaron más allá de lo que nuestras mente infantiles querían, el puro contacto físico se hacía presente, nunca pasamos algún limite (no es que lo hubiera) y las palabras sobraban, pero todo eso cambio con el tiempo.

Mientras íbamos creciendo nuestros simples encuentros se fueron haciendo menos presentes, las miradas de los demás eran demasiado obvias para ignorarlas, es cierto que nosotros somos primos, pero eso no me importaba y creo que a Ben tampoco, por lo que por mucho tiempo no pasamos mas allá de lo normal, sabíamos que nuestros padres sospechaban fuertemente de nosotros por lo que decidimos no sobre pasar los limites.

Había días en que la escuela y los deberes no agobiaban nuestras vidas, nosotros teníamos la oportunidad de salir de la rutina diaria. Ben optaba por ir a lugares privados como el cine, pero yo siempre insistía en ir a lugares públicos para que no hubiera nada que ocultar, pero siempre esas miradas estaban presentes, no era normal que dos primos anduvieran siempre saliendo juntos y haciendo cosas que simplemente se vería en parejas primerizas, en cierto modo era demasiado obvio.

Un día simplemente decidí que ya no podía aguantar más y actué por simple instinto, sin pensarlo dos veces me había aventado a los brazos de mi primo en plena escuela y lo había besado en los labios ante la mirada atónita de los pocos alumnos presente, el simplemente me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome más a él y profundizando el beso, eso era maravilloso, pero bien sabia que las consecuencias podían ser fatales, nosotros nunca habíamos actuado así en público y menos en la escuela, pero así fue nuestro primer beso para bien o para mal.

Días después los rumores en la escuela no se habían hecho esperar, todas esas miradas nos mostraban distintas opiniones no dichas pero suficientemente claras para saber, rostros de negación, sorpresa, disgusto, asco y muchas más que odiaría recordar. El tiempo estaba en contra de nosotros, no sabíamos como iban ha reaccionar nuestros padres ante tal hecho, no había más remedio que aprovechar nuestro poco tiempo juntos al máximo.

Los siguientes días fueron fantásticos, a pesar del hecho de ser observados, criticados y hasta insultados por el hecho de ofender la moral, esos días nosotros no pusimos límites algunos. Nuestros juegos habían pasado a otro nivel, ya no bastaban con simples muestras de amor como un beso o tomarse de la mano, ansiábamos más.

Muy pronto nuestros encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes, en todo tipo de lugares, su casa, mi casa, la escuela, no había lugar en donde no soportáramos estar sin el contacto de otro, para nuestra suerte nuestros padres vivían en su propio mundo, no tenían idea de los miles de rumores que circulaban por todos lados.

Podre echarle la culpa a la adolescencia y a las hormonas, pero ha nuestra corta edad de 15 años nuestras pasiones escondidas destrozaron nuestra frágil línea que habíamos puesto para no cruzar mas allá de lo necesario, simplemente después de una sesión de caricias nos dejamos llevar, las ropas estorbaban y la temperatura se hacía cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable, mientras él se ocupaba de complacerme en distintas maneras, yo hacia lo posible por mantenerme a su ritmo.

Muy pronto me vi presa del deseo y del placer, yo estaba desnuda sobre la cama de él mientras el simplemente me observaba admirando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, poco después el deseo y el amor hicieron de las suyas, manifestándose en oleadas de placer rítmico, haciendo que Ben y yo nos juntáramos en un nivel más avanzado, mas intimo y más espiritual, de alguna manera supimos que nosotros debíamos estar juntos para siempre, sin importar las consecuencias, ya sea en secreto o a la vista de todas las personas.

Estábamos jugando algo muy peligroso, algo secreto que nos hacía sentir tan culpables, pero era más el placer de estar juntos, haciendo que mandáramos al demonio todo lo demás. Siempre era un juego, algo que nunca podía tomarse enserio, siempre una aventura, así lo habíamos hecho desde los 10 años y lo seguiríamos haciendo hasta que las consecuencias fueran inevitables.

Aun en estos momentos, mientras el acaricia mi cuerpo desnudo y yo lo beso desenfrenadamente, arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos por nuestros padres, nuestro juego está presente, un juego en el que nos escondemos de nuestros padres para hacer de nuestras pasiones algo real, un juego en el que retamos a lo incorrecto, un juego en el cual retamos al destino, un juego en que demostramos que las simples barreras no impiden que dos personas se amen, un juego en cual nosotros nos mostramos cuanto nos amamos y un juego que nos lleva a la locura.

Porque todo está muy claro…

"_Juguemos como en aquellos tiempos de la niñez"_

"_Juguemos a amarnos"_

"_juguemos con el destino"_

"_Juguemos en secreto"_

"_pero lo más importante… Juguemos a querernos"_

Fin

N.A.- Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que este fic sea de su agrado y agradecere todo comentario sin importar la fecha en que ustedes lo lean, ya que siempre estoy pendiente de sus opiniones.

N.A.2.- Bwen por siempre.

Gorath089 fuera...


End file.
